leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blackthorn City
Blackthorn City (Japanese: フスベシティ Fusube City) is a city located in northeast Johto. Pokémon Trainers often come to Blackthorn City in order to win the from Clair, the Blackthorn Gym Leader, who specializes in . Many famous Dragon-type s, including Clair and Lance, come from Blackthorn City. According to a resident in Blackthorn, most Trainers in the city end up being Dragon-type specialists. This could be because of the Dragon's Den in the area and because the local Gym Leader is a Dragon-type Trainer. Slogan A Quiet Mountain Retreat (Japanese, Generation II: やまあいに　たたずむ　しずかな　まち A quiet city standing among the mountains.; Generation IV: しずかな　やまあいの　まち The town of quiet mountains.) Places of interest Move Deleter and Move Tutor A house is located in the southern part of the city, to the left of the Poké Mart. In Generation II, the Move Deleter lives here, alone. For no charge, he will make a Pokémon forget a move it knows. This is the only way for a Pokémon to forget HM moves. The Move Deleter's service can be used to delete moves exclusive to Generation II, so that Pokémon can be traded to a Generation I game via the Time Capsule. In , the move deleter shares his house with Johto's Move Reminder, who will teach a move the Pokémon was previously able to learn in exchange for a Heart Scale. There are also two Move Tutors: one who will teach to Pokémon, and another who will teach , , and to the fully-evolved -, -, and starter Pokémon, respectively. Like the move deleter, the tutors do not charge for their services. Dragon's Den A clan of masters of Pokémon have lived in the city for generations. The masters built the Dragon's Den, a cavern with an underground lake that contains a shrine to Dragon Pokémon, as well as the elders of the Dragon clan. The entrance is located behind the Gym, across a small pond, while the main cavern seems to be located underneath the city itself. Many strong s can be found within the cavern. The Master of the Dragon User Clan is located here, and he will quiz the player on their attitude towards and treatment of their Pokémon. Correct answers will be rewarded, in , , and , with a that knows . can be found here, contemplating his training some days of the week, and Clair will visit to reward the player with the she refused to award in the Gym, as well as or . It is inaccessible before defeating Clair in the Blackthorn Gym, as it is blocked off by a man in front of the cave, and then it must be traversed to finally obtain the . Clair and Lance appear for a Tag Battle if the player and rival have already battled at Mt. Moon. Ice Path The Ice Path is the only way into the town from the north. is also reachable from the south of Blackthorn, but the steep mountain path means it can be used as an exit only. It is known for its numerous ice puzzles, which vary in size and difficulty. The Ice Cave is famous for its rare , but it has many other Pokémon as well. It is the only place in Johto where , and can be caught. Santos Santos can be found in the city on Saturdays. When the player encounters him for the first time, he'll give out a Spell Tag or Soft Sand , and then a all other times after the first encounter . Blackthorn Gym The Blackthorn Gym is the official Gym of Blackthorn City. It specializes in Pokémon. The Gym Leader is Clair. s who defeat her receive the . After being defeated, Clair is so outraged by her defeat that she refuses to hand over the Rising Badge, forcing the player to go to the Dragon's Den before the Badge can be acquired. Demographics Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal In , Blackthorn City's population is 27. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , Blackthorn City's population is 40. This high number is due, in part, to the Gym. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} }} Items |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} }} the player receives in a trade|G=yes|S=yes|display=Bitter Berry}} the player receives in a trade|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation II Generation IV Trainer Tips Generation II Generation IV Walking Pokémon effects When interacting with walking Pokémon in , the Pokémon may occasionally show an altered mood specific to this location. *Outdoor: The walking Pokémon occasionally stares intently at the mountain. *Dragon's Den: Pokémon would suddenly howl. In the main cave, the walking Pokémon becomes more cautious. Also, are incredibly happy as it is all wet, while Pokémon like to roll around. *Blackthorn Gym: Before the walking Pokémon gets sent back to the Poké Ball, they would behave differently because of the lava's heat. **Entei constantly roars. ** Pokémon enjoy the heat. ** Pokémon become eager. ** Pokémon feel very composed and confident. **Pokémon of other types bow and become nervous as it is very hot. In the anime Blackthorn City first appeared in Beauty is Skin Deep. , , and witnessed an age-old ritual performed by Clair at the Riverhead Falls, a waterfall that is also the source of Blackthorn's main river. In the following episode, Ash took part in his Gym , but it was interrupted by . They chased the trio through the Dragon's Den to the Dragon Holy Land. Here, Ash reunited with his . In Better Eight Than Never, Clair and Ash restarted their battle, and Ash managed to earn his . In the , it was mentioned in Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!, as the plane that took to Johto would passing through there. visited Blackthorn City in SS028. During her visit, she found out that a had been causing damage on the town by chewing off bits of benches, fountains, and such. Later, after saving Gible from falling off of a clock tower, Iris found out that Gible had wound up into the city by accident, and offered to take it away. She then met Clair, and together they took Gible to Dragon's Den. After Iris's battle against Clair at the Blackthorn Gym, Gible appeared again, showing that it wanted to come with Iris. Accepting the offer, Iris then caught the Land Shark Pokémon with a . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Blackthorn City first appeared in Debonaire Dragonair, where Clair was seen at her Gym before heading to Dragon's Den, where she encountered and battled . In One Way or Another, Iris revealed that Blackthorn City, also known as the Village of Dragons, was her hometown. It was also where she had first met Drayden, who had brought her to the Unova region to train. Trivia * The song Sevii Islands: Four & Five Islands is a remix of the song Azalea Town from Generation II, shared with Blackthorn City, that is played on Four and s in . * In the English versions of , if the in one of the houses is interacted with and the Coin Case is used immediately afterward, will be triggered. This causes the Coin Case's display to change to "Which move?he pp of" permanently, unless the game is rebooted without saving. * Blackthorn City is similar to that of Unova's Opelucid City in , with the fact that both of these cities house the final Gym of their respective regions (which is in both cases) and are the tenth cities that the encounters. * There is an error on the Trainer Tips sign in . It says that wild Pokémon appear regularly when walking and not running through tall grass, when it is in fact the opposite. ** There is likely a missing word in the first line, and could have been meant to read as: "Wild Pokémon will appear less regularly if you don't run, but walk quietly in the tall grass." Name origin Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Cities de:Ebenholz City es:Ciudad Endrino fr:Ébènelle it:Ebanopoli ja:フスベシティ zh:烟墨市